


Resistance is Useless

by dustandroses



Category: Eureka
Genre: Character of Color, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan had always known what he wanted, and he never took no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Useless

**Author's Note:**

> PreSeries Back Story.  
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> Warning for the gratuitous use of Henry's engineering skills.

Nathan ran his hands down Henry's back, curving around and over his ass, pulling him in tighter, moaning low. Henry couldn't believe he was doing this. Nathan's hand felt unreal, running up into his hair, holding him as they kissed.

But Nathan was definitely real. Henry felt one hand moving under his shirt, thumb stirring Henry's nipples to life, running across his belly, down to his belt. Oh, god. They were really going to do this, weren't they? In his office, of all places. He pulled away when Nathan broke the kiss for a breath.

"We shouldn't do this. This is wrong."

Nathan shook his head angrily. "Don't you dare back out on me now." He pushed up against Henry, backing him into the door. "Do you feel me?" He rubbed his hips against Henry's, and the hard heat of Nathan's cock brushed against his own. "You want it too. I know you do. I can feel how much you want me."

Nathan reached down, and rubbed the palm of his hand over Henry's hard-on and Henry gasped, his eyes closing and his head falling back against the door. He wanted this, but he knew how it would look. Seducing his student. How could he betray that trust? But Nathan had always known what he wanted, and he never took no for an answer. It was one of the things Henry admired most in him.

Nathan's hands were under Henry's clothing now; pushing his pants down over Henry's hips, along with his boxers, to pool at his feet. "Nathan. We can't do this."

But Nathan wasn't listening. He ran his palms over Henry's ass, one finger trailing along the cleft as he moaned into Henry's throat. He brought his mouth back up to Henry's, his tongue pushing its way in, full of lust, heat and urgency. It was so hard to not fall headlong into Nathan's passion. Henry could feel his resistance crumbling.

When he finally pulled free of Henry's mouth they were both gasping. Nathan whispered into his ear as his hand reached around his body to the door, locking them both inside. "You're not getting away from me, Henry. Not now. I've wanted this for a long time." Then he slid down to his knees and took Henry's cock into his mouth.

Henry moaned loudly, then bit his lip, remembering belatedly that they were in the faculty building, his office door the only barrier between the two of them and the loss of his tenure. But it was hard to think, with Nathan's tongue swirling around the head of his cock. When Nathan licked the bottom edge, the bundle of nerves there nearly overwhelmed him with sensation.

With a bend of his knees, Henry capitulated, falling to the floor, his cock pulling out of Nathan's mouth as he looked up, startled. Henry grabbed Nathan's face and pulled him in for another intense kiss.

When he finally spoke, his voice was determined. "If we're going to do this, then let's do it right." He pulled Nathan off the floor, stumbling over his pants on the way to the sofa. Henry winked at him as he hit a button on the side, his grin flashing wide. Nathan blinked as Henry's work table slipped silently down into the floor and the sofa bed opened up above it, the sheets pulling back to reveal the pillows underneath.

Nathan laughed. Henry had a fantastic sense for the bizarre. He held on to Henry as he tilted them both onto the bed and they laughed as they moved together, their pleasure in each other as evident as their hunger.

"Now," Henry murmured, "where were we?"


End file.
